Kuwabara's Mistake
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: Kuwbara hears Yusuke and Jin talking about something he wished he hadn't. Summary sucks. It suppose to be a comedy.


_**No Title**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho. There I said it.

Rating: T just to be safe.

AN: I just need to warn you that this wasn't spell checked.

Kuwabara was having a great day, almost like nothing could ruin his great mood. He woke up and didn't have to hear anything from his sister, got to school on time without a single fight. Heck there hadn't even been a mission from Koenma lately. Then he got even better news when he found out he had a good grade on a huge history test. Now he was currently on his way to see the love of his life, Yukina.

Yup, a great day indeed.

As Kuwabara made his way past the park, he thought heard Yusuke talking to someone. Curiousity getting the better of him. he walked over to see if he was right, sure enough he was. Even though he couldn't see them very clearly, he knew who it was. He was talking to Jin.

It had been a while since the two of them had been able to spend any time together. Turning to leave, Kuwabara figured he would let the two have some privacy. That's when he heard Yusuke say something about Keiko.

"I just don't get Keiko some times. She wants me to go to school more, then she does nothing but complain when I'm not in class. At least I showed up. She wants to go to the mall and starts yelling at me when I say I don't want to go... I don't think I'll ever understand why girls like shopping so much. It's so damn boring."

Kuwabara was wondering if his friend was having trouble with Keiko. He figured Yusuke would have talked to him if that was the case. Even though they still got into their fights every now and then, they still confided in each other.

Before he could think any further, Jin was talking.

"Well I don't pretend to understand females, much less a human one. I think they're all the same no matter if you're talking about a demon or a human."

"I know. I'd rather be training or at the arcade. Now that's what I call a good time."

"It's cause you got a worriors spirit. You can't explain it to someone who don't."

"Man it would be so much easier if Keiko was more like you. Then I wouldn't have to explain myself every time. You know what --"

"Is there something wrong Urameshi?"

"Huh? No, It's nothing... You know there was something I wanted to ask you, but I wasn't sure if you think it's weird."

"What is it?"

Kuwabara knew it was wrong to listen to their conversation, but he couldn't help staying where he was.

"Well... I was wondering about --"

Kuwabara leaned in even closer but he couldn't hear the rest of what Yusuke was saying.

"Oh that. Why didn't you ask before?"

"I don't know. I just figured you would think it was stupid... So isn't it kinda small?"

"No, not at all. I think it's perfect... Did you think it was?"

"I've never tried to compair it to another demon before, so no. You know, the way it's always sticking out like that I'm surprised no one's said anything to you before."

"I don't know. It's never come up, but I'm not going to hide it if that's what you're saying."

Kuwbara paled slightly. They couldn't be talking about what he thought they were talking about... could they?

"That's not what I was trying to say. It's just that people in the human realm arn't used to seeing something like that... Hey, would it be ok if I touch it?"

'Oh my god! Urameshi didn't just ask that! He wouldn't. He couldn't. He loves Keiko.'

"I have to say I didn't think you would ask me that, but sure go ahead."

"Cool."

'This is so wrong I need to get out of here.'

Kuwbara ran off not caring if they heard he leave. He just wanted to get away from them as fast as possible. What they were doing was just wrong in his opinion.

"Hey wasn't that your friend, Kuwabara? Wonder where he's rushing to?"

Yusuke lowered his hand as he looked to the spot where his friend ran from.

"Beats me... You know I did have one more question."

"What's that?"

"If we ever train together, make sure you don't headbutt me. That thing might look small but man is it sharp."

-----

Haha I know what you were thinking you perverts.

Well that's my attempt at comedy. Hope it was good. Review and let me know.

Kat


End file.
